world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071515ThiagoDarmok
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering cthonicCatamite CC at 22:01 -- TA: Hello there, what do you have to say, hm? TA: 3=:] CC: Ͽ Ⱦerezi, recieving her Ɓoonmints? Ͼ TA: Yes, you've mentioned her before, haven't you? TA: You never mentioned what she does with them. CC: Ͽ Ҁronus, tilting at windmills. Ͼ TA: Okay, now that one is just plain bonkers. 3=:| CC: Ͽ Ɓalish, tasting Ʀyspor's blood. Ͼ TA: Ryspor.... TA: What else do you know about him? CC: Ͽ Ļibby in the Ѧrchives. Ͼ TA: Has this happened before, or in coming?/I don't think my father ever met him. CC: Ͽ Ʀyspor and Ļibby, flushed at last. Ͼ TA: What? My father has a love interest? TA: Who... I've never met this Libby person! TA: Yes, this is cause for investigation. CC: Ͽ Ļibby, in the furthest ring. Ͼ TA: This Libby seems to get around. Haha 3=:P TA: Does Libby know this Balish person then? CC: Ͽ Ļibby and Ɓalish, flushed before. Ͼ TA: Interesting, what happened to Balish? TA: Did my father beat the Tar out of him? CC: Ͽ Ɓalish and Ʀyspor in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ CC: Ͽ Ɓalish and Ʀyspor in the Ѧrchives. Ͼ TA: They fought in those places, I am guessing?/Why would Father and Balish fight for her? TA: Who is this Libby person, who are you? CC: Ͽ Ļibby, last Ѧrchivist of Ѧrena Ͼ TA: Being the last one, she is valuable? CC: Ͽ Ļibby and Ʀyspor on the Ѧrk. றiloko and Đarmok in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ TA: Oh, they're on the Ark? I'll have to ask him... TA: And who are these new trolls you mention? TA: Miloko... that's a cute name. 3=:} TA: Wait a sec... TA: Isn't that the human princess child? TA: Then who is this lucky troll named Darmok? CC: Ͽ Đarmok and Ⱦhiago, on Ⱦrollian. Ͼ TA: So you must be Darmok then, is that right? TA: 3=:] TA: Wait a moment... how did you know my name? TA: Haha! Well this is getting interesting! CC: Ͽ Đarmok on the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ TA: And where is this Astrolabe, sir Darmok? CC: Ͽ Տcarlet and Ƕerald in the Σnd. Ͼ TA: Come on now, we were just getting somewhere. TA: Where is this Astrolabe? We could meet up! 3=:] CC: Ͽ Đoir on ĻoѶaƁஇ. Ͼ TA: That's what you said last time before you left... TA: 3=:[ TA: Is that your own way of saying goodbye? CC: Ͽ Đoir on ĻoѶaƁஇ Ͼ TA: Good bye then, talk to you tomorrow! TA: 3=:] CC: Ͽ Đean on the Đragon's Ɓack Ͼ TA: Dean... and... a dragon? Dragons are not real... 3=:| CC: Ͽ ǶѦ! Đoir on ĻoѶaƁஇ Ͼ TA: Hahaha! You were just fucking with me. 3=:P TA: I think we could make good friends, sir Darmok. CC: Ͽ Đean on the Đragon's Ɓack. Ĵack இswald on Σarth. Ͼ TA: You talk a good deal about these humans. / Who are they? What is their significance? CC: Ͽ Ⱦhiago on the Đragon's Ɓack. Ͼ -- cthonicCatamite CC ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 22:44 -- TA: 3=:| Dragons aren't real... Goodness gracious me.